I Love You Naruto
by chibiryuji
Summary: He was all alone, being mistreated. He was the one who might help save him. After faking his family's suicide, Gaara ends up with Naruto and he hopes things can only get better. AU [NaruXGaa]
1. A New Beginning

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, language, OOC and AU, lemons to come

**_Summary:_** He was all alone, being mistreated. He was the one who might help save him. After faking his family's suicide, Gaara ends up with Naruto and he hopes things can only get better. AU NaruXGaa

_**A/n:**_ Okay...so here is what may be my last piece of work. Please enjoy.

I Love You Naruto

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

Gaara's POV

I used to be the one picked on all the time. I used to be the one that would be alone because he was the monster. Notice how I'm saying I used to? Well it's true, I used to be the class reject. I used to be the one…the one who'd be beaten to a bloody pulp until well…until he came to town. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And this is his tale, my tale…our tale.

My name is Gaara of the Desert. A year ago I killed the remaining people in my family. Yeah that's right, I killed Temari and Kankuro. I had had enough of their bull shit and abuse. The endless torture I suffered because we _couldn't _afford enough for me…just Kankuro. How Temari would work for hours just for Kankuro. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's skip back about a year or so.

* * *

Skipping Back - Gaara's POV

It all started in about 10th grade. I was only 15, I was young, I was tortured, and I was a murderer. I woke up late on Saturday afternoon. And I'm talking about way late.

"GAARA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard my elder brother yell. I grumpily pulled the covers of my bed down and slipped out. I walked down the staircase of our house to find him at the bottom with Temari waiting.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Pack your things; you're off to military school." Kankuro said cheerfully. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?!" I asked a tiny hint of fear in my voice.

"We figured it'd be best if we separated you from that blond man whore of yours." Temari said with a smirk.

_They didn't just say that. _I though angrily to myself.

"What Gaara? Since you're not even friends you can't protect him?" Kankuro said in a mocking tone. I gritted my teeth.

"Well go pack you worthless bastard." Temari said. I climbed the stairs up to my room.

I opened my door, my room was pitiful. In the corner of my room sat my bed, a small green sleeping bag. I was lucky to get something soft to lie on. I had a dresser full of clothes at least. I pulled out a backpack that was sitting on the closet shelf. I threw all my clothes into there, faster than a normal 15 year old should be able to, and I closed my closet. My only hope would be to get out of here as soon as I could.

_What am I to do? If I just leave they'll hunt me down and kill me._ I thought to myself. _What am I talking about? This is me…the fearless Gaara that everyone loathes…the same Gaara that doesn't take this kind of shit from anybody. _I thought before I heard a loud rapping on the door.

"Gaara! Your taxi is here!" I heard Temari shout. I looked around the room.

"Did I forget anything?" I asked myself softly. I looked around and then as if I prayer to my nightmare, I saw my large silver sword I received when I was 7. I picked it up. "Should I kill them? Should I kill them?" I repeated to myself. Kankuro busted my door down.

"Hurry up you little slut." He said coldly. My eyes snapped wide opened as I stared at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked anger in my voice.

"I said you're a slut." He repeated.

"I've had enough." I said angrily unsheathing my katana.

"So…gonna kill me?" Kankuro said mock tone.

"But of course, Niichan." I said with a sick twisted smile. Ilicked the edge of the blade and slowly walked over to Kankuro. Temari's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I smirked, "Might as well kill two birds with one stone." I said.

"What are yo-" Temari got out before I sliced her head clean off. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you little b-bastard!" he shouted backing away. I smirked.

"Niichan…don't you want to play games with me?" I asked emotionlessly before I stuck the sword through his chest. I sat there laughing maniaclly. Staring down at their cold lifeless bodies and their blood dripping out of the places I cut them. I picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1 hurriedly.

"H-hello?" I asked as I heard the phone pick up on the other line.

"How may I help you?" a female voice rang on the other line.

"M-my family…j-just committed s-s-suicide…" I said with a fake fear in my voice.

"Oh my god…I need your address." She said. I quickly told her my address and waited downstairs in the hall closet. A few minutes passed until I saw the police come to the door. The door was kicked down.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call. I didn't know it at the time but it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"I-in here." I said from the closet. He opened the door.

"You poor thing…it's okay…no one will hurt you." He said helping me out. I nodded as innocently as I could.

"W-what will happen to me?" I asked softly.

"We need to move you to another location. I think the next town over, Konoha, would be a fine suit." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. I nodded.

"Y-yes sir." I said as I picked up my backpack. He gestured at the backpack. "We were going out for a vacation…then…I opened my door and found this…they even used my sword…" I said fake tears swelling in my eyes. "I-i…just wanted…to…h-have family f-f-fun…" I said.

"Gaara, was it? Let's get you to a foster home." Kakashi said as he took me out to a police car. I timidly got into the other side as Kakashi took the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I just moved in with my adopted father Iruka and his boyfriend Kakashi would also be living with us. Yeah I know it's weird that my dad is gay but you get used to it. Luckily I'm straight. Or so I think. Lately I've been thinking about guys…not girls…but…this is just my hormones talking, or so I tell myself.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out to me. I rubbed my eyes staring at the clock.

"Wha?" I asked lazily. I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You're going to be late for school." Iruka said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"But…it's Saturday..." I said not wanting to sound too lazy.

"But today your going with Kashi-koi to work." Iruka said cheerfully. My stomach lurched.

"Please don't call him that otosan." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I slowly pulled my pajamas off and pulled my boxers down as well. I turned on the water as I stepped into the shower. Cold. The water was cold, but I didn't mind. I grabbed the shampoo and began washing my hair. I spent time washing my body because this morning I found myself waking up with yet another wet dream. This one was weird though. I kept screaming out some guy's name as he came inside me. It was weird but I paid no attention to it as I rinsed off. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my hips I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I looked through my closet, I had only one pair of clothes left. Orange shorts with an orange and blue shirt.

"OTOSAN!!" I called out. Iruka walked into my room.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked worried. I don't like whining but here I went.

"Where are all my usual clothes?" I asked referring to the various things I bought from Hot Topic.

"There in the laundry room. Do look next time." He said walking off. I felt a little embarrassed as I walked downstairs.

"Ruka-koi!!" Kakashi called out. Iruka ran down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Kashi-koi. Naruto's getting ready right now." Iruka said kissing the silver-haired man.

I walked passed the two to see a red-headed boy, no older than me, standing in the doorway timidly. My face burnt bright red as I ran to the laundry room. I pulled on a pair of boxers, my Tripp chain pants and a black t-shirt as I walked back out.

"Yes. I know it would be awkward for Naruto but-" Kakashi said before Iruka placed a finger over his lips.

"Naruto will be happy." Iruka said. I tilted my head as I walked over to where they were talking.

"So…it would be fine for Gaara to live here, just until I find somewhere else." Kakashi said. Apparently the red-head…err…Gaara looked as though he didn't want to leave.

"It's fine Kashi-koi. Naruto needs a friend." Iruka said softly. I looked in disbelief.

"So just because I'm gothic means I don't have any friends?" I asked angrily.

"It's not that Naruto. You just don't seem to want any." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"I-I wouldn't mind…" Gaara said softly, without emotion. I looked at him.

_He's kinda cute…_ I thought to myself. I felt my face burn bright red. I offered my hand to Gaara. "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Umino." I said softly. Gaara shook my hand, with a soft smile.

_This looked like the beginning of a new friendship for me and Gaara. Atleast I hope so…he's so nice and quiet…_


	2. What The Hell?

**_Warning: _**Yaoi, BoyXBoy, lemons, limes, lemon-limes xD. Swearing, violence.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Naruto because if I did, there'd be hot yaoi lemons on cartoon network every time the show started winks to every fangirl/boy

I Love You Naruto

Chapter 2: What The Heck!

* * *

Gaara's POV – Two Weeks Later 

I woke up to find that Naruto had already gotten up and had already gotten in the shower. I yawned as I looked over at the alarm clock. The clock read 'Sun. October 10th, 2007; 5:30 AM'. I blinked as I rubbed my eyes groggily.

The Umino household was not as big as the front yard made it look. The house contained two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I, if it was not apparent, shared a room and bathroom with Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san and Iruka-san both shared a bedroom and bathroom. The umino household was quite different from my own household. Even though I am not even closely related to these people, they treat me like I was their own. They feed me each and every meal of the day and I am really full al the time! It's amazing because the school here is a private school and supposedly we're off for summer break, but it's only May! I'm just so happy I can be closer to this boy, he's so kind. The only thing negative thing I got out of this experience is that Naruto will only eat ramen. And now everytime the scent of any type of ramen is apparent I end up with an erection. Also I can't just go out and tall Naruto I'm gay for him! He'd not only kill me but not let me sleep in his bed with him. Yes, that's right. I get to sleep with my lover and he doesn't notice my nightly masturbation session while listening him sleep.

"Why is Naru-kun up so early?" I asked myself as I pushed the covers off of my sweaty body. Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. I felt my eyes drift from his nicely tanned chest to his very clearly showing erection.

"Gaara…I-I didn't expect you up this early." Naruto said turning around to face the bathroom that lead off from our room.

"Oh…I apologize Naruto-kun." I said, my face turning a soft hue of red. Naruto turned around and smiled at me.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. Your not gay so I don't mind. I mean it's not like your checking me out or anything." Naruto said, letting the towel drop to his knees. I turned towards the wall and felt a small amount of blood begin dripping from my nose and letting it mix with the drool in my mouth. Naruto sat down on the bed before continuing getting dressed.

"N-Naruto…would you mind getting dressed?" I asked, my nose starting to stop bleeding. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"It's 105 degrees Fahrenheit outside and I'm really sweaty. I guess it may be embarrassing for you, ne?" Naruto asked me lying down on his bed, making his erection clearly visible. "The school you're going to be going to next year is a private school. Most of the boys there are gay because it's a boy's only high school. I'm one of the few straight boys there."

"Oh. Wow. That's amazing." I said turning to face the nude boy. 'I swear. This boy is trying to get me to admit I'm a gay, horny boy.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah. But…I think that…I may be turning gay." Naruto said, I felt my heart jump.

"N-Naruto-kun…can I tell you something?" I asked, my face turning bright red.

"Sure Gaara. Even though we're not brothers, I want you to know you can confide in me and anything you tell me will stay between us." Naruto said, his smile turning into a grin. He flipped onto his stomach and faced me and chuckled, "So what is it you'd like to talk about?" Naruto asked me.

"Well…what would you do if I turned out to be gay? Hypothetically of course." I said, my heart pounding fast in my chest. Naruto looked up at me, his shining blue eyes glistening.

"Well…I guess I'd ask you to go out with me." Naruto said turning his head so he could see his father peering through the crack in the bedroom door. "Otosan. If you're going to spy, at least try to hide yourself more." Naruto said.

"Why don't you get some clothes on? It's not right for two sixteen year olds to be showing each other, their-their." Iruka said, stuttering on the word even I caught on to. Our dicks. Or in this case, Naruto's dick.

"Otosan! I'm not gay for the last time and neither is Gaara!" Naruto shouted at the man. Iruka glared at him and walked down to the kitchen.

"N-Naruto-kun…I am gay…" I said, my voice dropping to a low whisper. Naruto turned his head towards me, his eyes full of anger.

"YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Naruto shouted. He brought his fist up to my face and he gently placed it against my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I said, tears falling from my bright green eyes. Naruto smirked at me. "Wha?" I asked as Naruto sat up and smiled at me.

"It's about time you came out and told me." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing to create a face that could turn the straightest man on. "It's not like I don't notice the bed moving when you were jerking that cute little dick of yours, Gaara-chan." Naruto said moving his head into my lap. I turned a bright red hue.

"Buh…wuh…kuh." I stuttered as Naruto's dick began erecting itself. Naruto purred softly, moving himself to sit in my lap.

"Gaara-chan…" Naruto whined, his lips forming a small pout. "I-It hurts really bad." He added, his dick a now fully erect boner.

"I-I can't help you…Naru-chan." I whispered, trying to keep my voice low. Naruto pushed me back onto the bed so he was lying on top of me. I blushed a brighter hue of red, "Please N-Naru-chan." I murmured.

"Please…Gaara-chan?" Naruto asked, his tongue flicking out against my neck. I let out a small squeal of pleasure.

"Naruto! Your dad's boyfriend is watching!" I shouted, my voice a little raspy. Kakashi poked his head in the door.

"I was not watching you and Naruto admit you're both gay for each toher and the fact that Gaara here is masturbating to Naruto while he sleeps and is now asking Gaara to help with his erection." Kakashi said, then smacking himself in the head. "Damn it." He said.

"My dad's boyrfirend is watching me…the pervert!" Naruto shouted, hiding himself behind me.

"You guys have gotten further than me and Ruka-koi! He won't even let me lick his chest or his neck at that!" Kakashi whined, as his boyfriend entered the room.

"Kakashi." Iruka said, his eyes on fire (A/N: Literally on fire) and cracking his knuckles. Kakashi got on his hands and knees and begged.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Kakashi whimpered. Iruka smiled down at him.

"These two won't get farther than us, because I've decided to adopt Gaara." Iruka said, his eyes glistening.

"I don't care if he's my brother. The girls at the mall always go goo-goo-gaga over two hot gay brothers making out." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I turned a bright red. Iruka's jaw dropped.

"Naruto, are you trying to get me kicked out?" I asked, my face turning a bright red in the process.

* * *

Ryuji's Corner:

Uh Oh! Does anybody else sense some hot adoptive brother incest coming? I don't but I'm slow because I have the flu! Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
